


Dangerous Curves

by Medie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still getting used to the part where he was allowed to touch her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Curves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yhlee).



> [](http://yhlee.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**yhlee**](http://yhlee.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=fandom_stocking)[**fandom_stocking**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=fandom_stocking)

-

Okay, so Eliot wasn't the girliest of girls. Most days, she barely even made a nod in the general direction of feminine (how many flannel shirts did one woman need, anyway?) but sometimes she did. Sometimes, she went into her closet, right into the back where he was totally not allowed to go, pull out something and disappear into the bathroom.

Alec really kind of liked those times. He made dinner, opened a bottle of something-something, made things all nice and pretty and then totally did not watch Return of the Jedi just to get his Solo on.

No, really.

Okay, so he didn't watch _all_ of it. Just to Luke heading back Dagobah to see Yoda. Eliot took her time (all those concealed weapons? He could see where slow and steady totally could do more than win a race or two.) getting ready, but she wasn't crazy about it.

"Dinner?" she said as he dove for the remote. "We're supposed to be working tonight."

"You need to eat," Alec said. He turned off the movie. "Big party means lots of schmoozing and not a whole lot of eating. You don't eat now, you don't have the energy to break somebody's face later." With a laugh, he bounced up off the couch, and holy god. Eliot pushed a hair behind her ear, looked at him, and fidgeted in a very badass sort of way. Seriously, the woman made _fidgeting_ look badass. How hot was that?

"You're staring," she said, just a little defensive.

See, he just did not get that. She could like kill Navy SEALS with her pinky (and totally not mess with that hotass manicure) but put her in a pretty dress and she did that thing and, damn, he kind of loved that like a _lot_.

"I am _appreciating_," he corrected, hands tracing her outline in the air. "Baby, that is -- " he tipped his head, smiling broadly. "I'd say Nate needs to get you doing this more often, but I don't think I wanna share."

She half-smiled. "I'll be sure not to tell him that."

"Yeah, yeah, you complain, all badass and scary, but, damn." He stopped to stare at her, then moved forward, wrapping her up in his arms. He was still getting used to the part where he was allowed to touch her. Cause, yeah, every time he did, he half expected to end up face first on the floor, chewing on the hardwood. "Look at you, girl," he murmured into her hair. "Have you seen you?"

"On a fairly regular basis, yeah," she said.

"Then look closer next time," he said. Pulling back, he looked down at her and grinned. "Baby, you're gorgeous."

"Quit calling me baby," she said, cheeks tinging red. "We need to eat. I have faces to break."

"In a minute," he said. "I am cuddling and a man does not rush his cuddles. Say, how many weapons are you rocking at this moment and where the hell are they, cause I am not feeling a thing. Well, other than the goods that is." He did love those goods. Nice, nice goods.

"Focus, Hardison," she said, patting something mighty important. That woman was _cruel_. You did not just touch that and walk away. Except, well, she did because she was Eliot and that was how she rolled. She did that, she walked away, and she looked back to say, "Dinner. Faces. Reward later."

God, he loved that woman.


End file.
